


Snakes and Daggers

by kizkhalifa



Series: Someone That Can Overlook [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: The continuation of Someone That Can Overlook. In which Harry Potter ordered a call guy for a date, only this time? Draco is all his.  - Right?





	Snakes and Daggers

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Part 2 of Someone That Can Over Look. What can I say? Call-guy Draco and Made-Of-Money Potter is the best. [No beta ~kiz].
> 
> Warnings: Smut. EWE? Post-War/Time skip (8 years-ish). Light bondage/teasing/"fighting". Rated: MA.
> 
> Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. I don't own Harry Potter, the world or anything in relation to the franchise. I am not making money off anything I am writing.

**Harry wasn't late, it hadn't been longer than fifteen minutes whe** n Draco felt his hand lay on his upper back. He glanced up from his seat, "Potter," he said by greeting, finishing his whiskey, "this is Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, I'm sure you remember them from school."

"Harry, please," he said while offering his hand, "I'll be taking your friend, sorry to interrupt."

"That's okay," Pansy let out a laugh and Draco rolled his eyes putting his glass down on the table.

"Don't let her drink anymore, Zabini," he said reaching into his coat pocket pulling out his coin purse and passing a few galleons to Blaise, "be good."

Harry's hands were tucked into the pockets of his slacks as he waited for Draco to join him, and when he did the two of them started out together. "How'd it go?" Draco asked stopping at the door.

Harry reached around him and pulled it open, letting Draco through before he followed, "fine, what was he going to do? Throw a fit?" Harry lifted a shoulder with a shrug, "didn't seem very fond of the fact you interrupted us though, do you know him?"

"I'm good at my job," Draco answered subtly, "I know everyone that would be considered the competition."

"Mmm," Harry chuckled quietly, "of course you do."

"Where are you taking me, Potter?"

"Honestly, you can call me Harry." He stepped closer to Draco, their arms touching.

"Hey, I'm on my time, I can do what I want."

"Please?"

Draco looked away before that look and those eyes could make him change his mind, "where are you taking me?"

"Wherever you want," Harry sighed, dropping it.

"Just that small diner up there is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Just making sure," Harry chuckled and reached out, wrapping his fingers through Draco's. "I can't believe you canceled with a client for me." He was saying, pulling Draco closer.

"Me either," he answered, not trying to take his hand back. "I'll have a few standing dates to cancel if we figure this out."

"Will you?" Harry questioned curiously, "how many?"

"Four a month, nothing too major, two are with the same person." Draco waited at the door again, and Harry was quick to pull it open.

"That would be a requirement, yes," he said once they were inside.

"I do know what the words  _only mine_ mean, Potter."

"Another requirement is calling me Harry."

"We'll negotiate on that," Draco answered with a chuckle, sliding into the booth after Harry took his coat off for him.

"I find it rather hard to believe you're one for negotiating."

"We'll find out," Draco laid his arms on the table, and Harry stared at him from across the table. "So, let's hear those terms and conditions, Potter."

Harry was smiling, his eyes trained to Draco, "and you called me impatient?"

"My time is valuable, Potter, and that means I don't have time to wait around for you to start the conversation."

Harry's eyes flashed with a glare, "terms and conditions," he mused the words slowly, he had no idea what to say and it was rather obvious. Harry nearly fell over when the waitress showed up at their table happy for the distraction. He needed to come up with something soon or else Draco would say no and he'd never get this chance again.

Draco looked up at the girl, "coke," he ordered making himself comfortable in the booth. He had turned slightly sideways and leaned back against the half-window to his side, resting his arm over the back of his seat before he turned his eyes to Harry who was glued to him.

"I don't have many, I don't imagine."

"Just being only yours? Remember what you said... I could go away for a whole week and you'd be fine." Draco was teasing him, his eyes light as he watched Harry.

"I would be, Malfoy."

"How often do you pay people like me?"

Harry shrugged, "it depends on what I have going on."

"You only had me last week and today you had someone new."

"I never ask for the same guy twice, at least back to back." Harry shook his head, "not worth it."

"Don't think I'm worth it?" Draco had his right hand cupped under his chin and his eyes on Harry as he talked.

"I think you're a tease," he growled his answer, shaking his head.

"I think you're looking for a relationship without the attachments."

"That's why you're the professional."

Draco shot a wink across the table, "I just need to know what I'm getting paid to do, Potter, it's simple."

"And what is that?"

"To be your boyfriend," he gave a nod when the waitress brought their drinks back and pulled his coke closer slipping a straw into the drink, "I can do that, though I haven't done it in a long time." He said before wrapping his lips around the straw and taking a long drink.

"How long?"

"A long time," Draco seemed to think it over, lifting his right shoulder, "it's what got me into the lifestyle. An older woman offered," he smiled fondly, "I do enjoy being pampered."

Harry snorted, "yes, clearly. What of you, Malfoy, what's your  _terms and conditions_?"

"Depends on you, would you like to see me every night or only on your days off? Is there any special request you have?"

"How annoying are you on a daily basis?"

Draco scoffed and turned his nose up with a grunt, "I'm not annoying Potter."

"Let's start with just the days off, I can give you my schedule. Of course, you'll be going with me during any Ministry event or party."

"Will I?"

Harry studied him, deciding Draco was only joking with his question. "I'll take care of everything you need or want."

Draco took a drink of his coke, shutting his eyes with a long blink, "you'll be spoiling me relentlessly, Potter."

"Least you could do is call me by my name."

He fluttered his eyelashes, "yes Harry, anything else?"

"Is that a yes?" Harry reached out across the table, laying his hand over Draco's and his fingers gripped at his pale skin, "should we write this down?"

"You don't trust me?" Draco had yet to open his menu and he could see the waitress hovering near their table with her eyes trained to them scared she missed them wanting to order. And he leaned forward for his coat, grabbing a pen before pulling one of the diner white napkins towards him. "You can order whenever you want," he added nodding towards the girl.

Harry glanced over, "what do you want?"

"I don't care for cheeseburgers too much, other than that whatever you pick." He answered without looking at Harry and held the pen before writing. Harry ordered the both of them dinner, while Draco wrote the two finishing around the same time and when she was walking away Draco pushed the napkin across the table to Harry.

_Neither will be with anyone else._  
Spend days and nights together when Harry is off.  
Attend any event Harry has to go to.  
Harry will take care of everything Draco 'needs or wants'.  
_Draco will be spoiled endlessly._

Harry snorted as he read the last of the list, "are you okay at my house Draco or would you prefer for us to stay at a hotel?"

"Your place was fine with me." Draco frowned after a moment, "as long as you don't make that grease-filled breakfast every morning."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "I'll take you shopping tomorrow and get you whatever you want."

Draco shook his head, "you're going to regret that, Potter."

"Lucky for you I have a thing for spoiled, bratty men." Harry smiled and picked the pen up off the table scrawling his name across the bottom before passing it back to Draco.

"Lucky me indeed," Draco picked the pen up again and looked at Harry for a moment, "well, it's a yes." He said quietly and signed his name next to Harry's.

**Draco appa** rated the two of them to his own house, which he couldn't quite believe he was doing but Harry had asked with that little smile and those green eyes staring right at him and what else could Draco do?

He unlocked the door and pushed it open, Harry's request still ringing in his ears.  _We've had dinner do we get that bath and naked lounging as well?_

And they would. Draco took his overcoat off once they were inside and hung it in his coat closet, before stepping out of his shoes and putting them in their place as well, "it's cute." Harry said from behind him, his own coat off as well, as he glanced around Draco's home. "Smaller than I thought it was going to be."

"Why?"

"I had been in your family house, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled, "oh, well, it's just me here."

Harry didn't bother hanging his coat, just threw it over the back of the couch and made his way into the front room and on through to the kitchen, Draco behind him. He hadn't even had his friends over all that much.

He didn't really like people being in his house, it made him uncomfortable and this was no exception. He had his armor everywhere else, he was Draco Malfoy an escort, a paid date, a call-guy outside those doors but in here he was just himself. He was just Draco and he wasn't sure how to be that person when Harry Potter was standing in the middle of his place.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked after a moment, watching Harry peer at his icebox. He knew what he was doing, Draco had an erasable calendar on the front door that kept track of his dates and activities.

He glanced over watching Harry and finally the man looked up at him, "you're popular."

"A high commodity."

"Mm," Harry chuckled softly, turning to face him head-on, "do you want me to leave?"

"What?"

"You're uncomfortable?" Harry shrugged, stepping closer, "I could leave if you wanted?"

Draco did want him too, he wanted Harry to go away and just see him tomorrow but as he thought that he also thought back to the napkin tucked inside his back pocket. The two of them and their "agreement", instead Draco shook his head and smiled. "Are you actually joining me for a bath, Potter?"

Harry chuckled, tilting his head, "I just might,  _Malfoy_."

It was the same thing that kept Draco at their dinner last week, he's a professional and nothing was changing that.

Malfoy reached out and took his hand, "come on then." He said and led Harry down the hallway, pushing open a side door to show the bathroom. It was large and pristine and Draco could almost feel Harry smirk as he looked around, catching his eye roll in the large mirror about the counter.

"This is much more like it," Harry muttered, wrapping his arm around Draco's waist and pulling him back against his chest, "exactly how I pictured you."

"Did a lot of thinking of me, Potter?"

"Just the past week," he admitted, kissing Draco's neck.

"Harry," Draco said after a moment, loosening his hold, "be a good boy and get undressed."

Potter chuckled biting at his neck, "I want to undress you."

Draco met his gaze in the mirror, "your money, Harry."

"Arms up," Harry whispered, his fingers undoing the top two buttons of Draco's shirt and then he untucked the shirt and shifted it up Draco's body, his undershirt following as well. "Stay still," Harry said after a moment, meeting Draco's eyes in the mirror then he walked over to the bath and turned on the water, letting it fill.

**Draco had Harry's arse spread a** part lewdly, he could see his whole dick disappear inside his tight asshole, and it was only with a single fleeting moment of clarity he thought to say anything. The words rushed from his lips in a mumble, his mind almost blank with the pleasure of everything around them, "look back at me, Harry."

His throat felt raw the moment he snarled the words, his eyes hooded and he saw the bronzed perfect man perched on top of his lap do just that.

Harry's dark green eyes flashed in the light from the candles, matching the dried wax that was flaked across his shoulder. His lips were parted with a pant, his ass swallowing Draco's whole length again and he ground down against his pelvic bone. "Let me touch you?" He begged out in that raspy voice Draco was falling in love with.

Malfoy didn't hear him though, he bucked up roughly, his pale hands clasped hard against Harry's hips and keeping him in place and unable to move at all from the way his arms were tied behind his back.

"Draco," Harry begged, trying to give himself some form of reprieve, his fingers flexed in their fist and he groaned when Draco bent his own legs to angle a thrust up into Harry.

"Watch me," the man demanded of Harry, loosening his hold on his right hip and reaching up to take him by the chin and direct it down, "watch how I take you."

Harry's eyes trailed down Draco's body to his hips doing just that. Watching Draco's length disappear inside of him again, groaning at the fullness that filled him. "Draco," he painted and pulled on his hands, " _please_?"

Draco grabbed his wrists and with a buck forward he had Harry face down, ass up against the bed, "quiet Harry, I'm enjoying this." He was on his knees spread wide apart and he pushed in a little harder. Harry let out a loud moan, his eyes shut and Draco's name was once again sliding out in that begging tone. So loud it wrapped around the blonde and made his heart stutter. He grabbed the butt plug Harry had wore their whole date, and maybe the whole day, bejeweled on one end and reached up and pushed it between his lips.

Harry met his eyes, they were wide and dark and very clearly lust filled.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Potter. Hogtied and taking my dick." He told the brunette he was fucking as if there was no tomorrow. Each one of his thrust deep and hard and made the man jolt forward. Each time he pulled back his hands grabbed his wrists tightly and jerked him back in place. He knew it hurt, but he also knew it wasn't too much, "I'm going to cum." He gasped with a hard thrust, "you want my cum, Harry?"

Harry nodded frantically, his eyes wide, his lips working hard at the butt plug he had been given to suck on.

"Say it," Draco demanded, pulling back on his tied hands roughly. A mumbled response came from the man he was fucking, and Draco would work with it because he was at his end he gave one last thrust filling the condom he was wearing before leaning his hips against Harry's tight, toned arse. "You want to cum, Harry?"

"Mmyeshmmm," came the mumbled answered Draco would receive.

Draco reached down wrapping his hands around Harry's cock with a smile, "cum," he whispered, running his fingers down the rope around Harry's hands, "cum hard for me, Harry..."

Harry whined, pushing himself back against Draco's length and with a subtle untying of the ropes around his wrist, Harry jerked them apart and broke free. He pressed his hands back against Draco's thighs, cumming while riding the man. Legs apart and taking him so deep it was working to get the blonde hard again. One thing Draco had learned around Harry was that no matter how many times he came, he was almost always interested in more.

Draco moved slowly, rubbing his hand down Harry's back who was letting the butt plug fall from his lips. "Draco," he breathed out while bouncing back against him again.

The blonde didn't answer, he just groaned, his fingers dragging down Harry's back, his nails nipping at the skin.

"Can I fuck you sometime?"

Draco tuned in at the question, his eyes flashing to Harry and watching him rock forward before Draco fell out of his arse. Harry laid forward with a quiet sigh before he rolled over to his back looking towards Draco in question, getting off again put in pause

The blonde was smiling at him, before joining him. He laid between his legs and against his chest, "I'm  _yours_ , Potter, you can do whatever you like."

"Within reason," Harry whispered, knotting his fingers in Draco's hair, "I just want permission, that sometime... one time, if I wanted I could?"

Draco nuzzled against his hand, and Harry arched his neck to meet him pressing their lips together. "Did I shock you?" Draco asked after a moment, using his finger to flake at the dark green dried candle wax.

"You did," Harry chuckled hooking his leg over Draco's waist, "but I liked it."

"I know when you yelled, 'holy fuck Draco' I figured it out."

Harry chuckled, stretching his arms above his head and grabbed at the footboard of his bed. "Well, well," he smirked and gave Draco's waist a squeeze.

"Umfh," Draco grunted, poking Harry hard in the side, "stop that."

Harry dropped his arms reflexively, and he grabbed Draco's wrist quickly, "we talked about poking me, Draco."

"How much it turns you on, you mean?" He bit Harry's right nipple and flicked his tongue against the bud and gave it a hard suck.

"No, how much I don't lik- ah," Harry gasped out, looking down at Draco.

"Ooooh," Draco spoke around his nipple, giving it another suck before he looked up at Harry, "that's right,  _Potter._ "

"You're lucky I like so many other things about you, Draco."

"The things you pretend to dislike, are the ones you like the most..." He whispered at the man, before putting on his best pout, "give me a bath, Potter?"

Harry chuckled quietly, "you are such a brat."

"I  _was_  promised to be spoiled endlessly..."

"That was your own addition," Harry muttered, stroking the blonde hair, "I always like your hair after nights like this."

"I know," Draco's eyes were closed as he relaxed against Harry, "it's been a while," he added quietly.

"Work," was the only answered Harry gave. It had been a while, almost three weeks but two of them Harry had been out of town for a conference in France, and his week back had involved a ton of catch up work.

"Where at?"

"France." Harry hadn't even told Draco about his trip, just sent him a quick owl the Monday morning he left three weeks ago.

Draco frowned to himself and shifted slightly getting to his knees, breaking the hold Harry's legs had on him before he eased himself off the bed and away from Harry towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Harry stared in shocked Draco wasn't quiet too often. He turned to his side before he got off the bed and went to the bathroom door. It was quiet on the other side, he'd note, then he knocked.

"A minute," Draco called quietly, "just cleaning up."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just cleaning up," he said again.

"Is this about my trip?" Harry asked through the door, laying his forehead against the wooden frame.

Draco was quiet, Harry couldn't even hear him moving, "not exactly."

"What about it?"

"You didn't ask me to go."

Harry frowned, "we decided only when I wasn't working, Draco."

"I know, just..." the door opened and Harry was met with a cleaned up Draco tucked into a pair of sleeping pants.  _When the hell did he change?_ "Never mind."

"Talk to me," Harry said quietly, grabbing at the man. He had his hands wrapped around Draco's upper arms, "what is it?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Draco chuckled meetings Harry's eyes, "I would have liked to have gone, I suppose, I know it was for work but." Draco shrugged and sighed, "or considered."

"I did consider you," he said quietly, "then I remembered the agreement..."

Draco hummed quietly reaching out to flake at another piece of the dried wax, "you should go clean up, Potter."

"Draco, did you want to expand this?"

"What?"

"Our agreement, did you want to expand it?"

"I uh," Draco stared at him for a moment, "no, your days off are fine."

Harry grinned and leaned forward giving Draco a quick kiss, "how about every other night during the week? Tuesday and Thursday plus days off, which as you know by now are typically weekends."

Draco gave him a passive look, "sure, if that's what  _you_ want, Harry."

"It is." Harry gave him the moment not bothering to say,  _it's what you want too_. "And I also want to take a shower, are you going to join me."

"I believe I requested a bath," Draco answered turning on his heel back into the bathroom, "that's all I will accept."

"Of course it is."

"And you ruined my shoes tonight, Potter, you better be replacing those." Harry smiled to himself, "I mean it's always something, it's almost like a goal now."

"Oh yeah, I just  _love_ spending my money on you."

"I already knew that," Draco called over his shoulder, starting the water. "You don't have to ruin my clothing to do that, though," Draco added, grabbing the lavender scented oil and pouring it into the bath, "you could just buy me things."

Harry rolled his eyes, watching the blonde from the door, "how else would I know what you liked?"

"I'd tell you," Draco glanced over his shoulder with a wink.

Harry laughed and shook his head, "I'll take you shopping tomorrow for your new shoes."

Draco hooked his fingers into the waist of his pants, sliding them down his legs, "thank you."

"Anything for you, brat," Harry whispered, following him with his eyes and once Draco was in the warm water and rested back Harry dimmed the lights and joined him.


End file.
